wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Whitefeather
I wanna be in the room where it happens The room where it happens You’ve kept me from the room where it happens For the last time I’ll keep quiet You won’t even know I’m here W H I T E F E A T H E R Please do not use Whitefeather/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you! Whitefeather belongs to Unique! L A Y L I S T (E X P L I C I T) You won’t suspect a thing You won’t see me in the mirror But I crept into your heart You can’t make me disappear A P P E A R A N C E Whitefeather has glittering black scales, like any other NightWing, a dark purple tint near the tips of her wings, though a little hard to see. The scales along her snout are pale white, as well as the spines that descend down her back and her unnaturally long spiraling horns, often mistaking her for an IceWing halfbreed. Her underbelly is a deep, navy blue, one shade darker than her seemingly gentle and caring eyes. Her build is quite uncomfortably lanky for a NightWing, most likely due to her all-vegetarian diet. She holds a delicate and carefully composed demeanor, along with a righteous and superior flare. The NightWing possesses the dullest and shortest of claws, which are of her own doing. A faint pink scar marks her underbelly, starting near her foreleg and ending at the beginning of her tail. ’Til I make you P E R S O N A L I T Y text I made myself at home In the cobwebs and the lies I’m learning all your tricks I can hurt you from inside A B I L I T I E S Whitefeather has the average NightWing abilities, those being her firebreath and excellent night vision. Being born under one moon has given her the ability to receive visions and foresee the future. Having taken extra care to study different timelines and her visions, she is currently one of the strongest, if not the strongest, seers of her tribe. Due to her smaller and skinnier than average size, her agility is pretty formidable. WIP I made myself a promise You would never see me cry H I S T O R Y text ’Til I make you R E L A T I O N S H I P S Q U E E N V I S I O N S E E K E R text T U R N S T O N E text C A R C A R A text You’ll never know what hit you The devil within You’ll never know what hit you T R I V I A * Based off an original character in my personal, in-development book series I tried to be the lover to your nightmare Look what you made of me Now I’m the heavy burden that you can't bear Look what you made of me G A L L E R Y Whitefeather.png|by Wisteria! (thank you!!) 1527379271836-2123115653.jpg|by Arrow! (thank you!!) Look what you made of me I look back on where I failed And in every place I checked The only common thread has been your disrespect Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Icebutterfly116) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official)